futuramafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Futurama
'Futurama '– amerykański serial animowany tworzony przez Matta Groeninga (autora serialu Simpsonowie) w thumblatach 1999-2003 dla stacji Fox Broadcasting Company. W Polsce ukazywał się na antenie TV4 także pod tytułem Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie. W roku 2007 wznowiono produkcję Futuramy w formie czterech filmów pełnometrażowych, z których pierwszy ukazał się na DVD 27 listopada 2007. Później planowane jest wydanie kolejnych 3 płyt DVD. Filmy zostaną później podzielone na 16 odcinków i wyemitowane w kanale Comedy Central. W Polsce oprócz TV4 (jako Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie), emitowany był przez Sci-Fi Channel i Od 28 listopada 2009 roku przez Universal Channel. W 2010 roku przywrócona została emisja serialu w kanale Comedy Central. Od 17 lipca serial jest emitowany przez kanał VIVA Polska w wersji z autorskim dubbingiem. Od 2 listopada serial jest nadawany na kanale Comedy Central Polska. Fabuła Serial rozpoczyna się sceną, w której dostawca pizzy z Nowego Jorku Philip J. Fry przypadkowo, jak wydaje się na początku, został zamrożony w komorze kriogenicznej 31 grudnia 1999 roku. Bohater został odmrożony równo 1000 lat później - 31 grudnia 2999 roku - i znalazł się w mieście Nowy Nowy Jork. Fry próbując uniknąć przymusowej pracy jako kurier i implantacji chipu kariery, poznaje swoją przyszłą koleżankę Turangę Leelę, co kończy się etatem kuriera w małej firmie jego pra- pra- pra-...pra-siostrzeńca Huberta Farnswortha Planet Express, zajmującej się międzygalaktycznym transportem towarów. Serial opowiada przygody Frya, Leali, robota Bendera i innych postaci, związane zarówno z lotami kosmicznymi jak i z osobami głównych bohaterów. Fabuła zawiera bardzo wiele odnośników do fantastyki XX wieku, do literatury oraz do kina.thumb|250px|Twórcy Futuramy: Matt Groening (z lewej) i David X. Cohen Postacie *Philip J. Fry - główny bohater serialu, niezbyt inteligenty dostawca pizzy, który przypadkiem przenosi się w przyszłość *Turanga Leela – jednooka mutantka, w pilotowym odcinku pracująca w biurze przydzielania zawodów, późniejsza kapitan statku kosmicznego Planet Express *Bender Bending Rodriguez – ordynarny, uzależniony od alkoholu robot zginającythumb|250px|Alfabet obcych i jego łacińskie odpowiedniki. *Doktor John A. Zoidberg – członek krabo-podobnej rasy, lekarz nieznający podstaw ludzkiej anatomii *Hermes – jamajski biurokrata, mistrz Limbo, dyscypliny polegającej na przechodzeniu pod jak najniżej zawieszoną tyczką *Amy Wong – córka niezwykle bogatego małżeństwa (posiadaczy połowy Marsa) Razem z nimi główny bohater zaciąga się do pracy u profesora Farnswortha w międzyplanetarnej firmie kurierskiej (sam Fry otrzymuje funkcję dostarczyciela przesyłek). Przyszłość w Futuramie różni się od czasów współczesnych głównie poziomem technologicznym życia. Mentalność i problemy ludzi (a również nieprzeciętnie inteligentnych robotów oraz przedstawicieli innych ras) są bardzo zbliżone do realiów schyłku XX thumb|250px|Flaga Ziemiwieku. W kolejnych epizodach serialu pojawia się także dużo postaci drugoplanowych, które często odgrywają znaczące role: *Zapp Brannigan – kapitan wojskowego okrętu kosmicznego Nimbus. Jest prawdopodobnie najgorszym kapitanem w historii, ma na swoim koncie liczne porażki i wpadki, mimo to cieszy się ogólną i niezasłużoną sławą. Brannigan jest też prostakiem i nieudolnym podrywaczem, a jego ulubionym obiektem zalotów jest Leela. *Kif Kroker – pierwszy oficer Brannigana. Mały zielony kosmita. Jest dużo bardziej inteligentny niż jego przełożony, mimo to nigdy nie dostępuje żadnych zaszczytów. W późniejszych epizodach jest partnerem Amy Wong. *Calculon – robot, aktor telewizyjny. Jest głównym bohaterem tasiemcowego serialu "All my Circuits". Calculon jest stereotypowym "aktorzyną". *Nibbler – pojawia się w wielu odcinkach lecz tylko w kilku gra kluczowe role. Nibbler jest małym kosmitą, którego Leela zaadoptowała jako domowe zwierzątko. W rzeczywistości Nibbler jest przedstawicielem niezwykle starej i potężnej rasy, która pilnuje by Wszechświat nie uległ zagładzie. *Scruffy – woźny w firmie profesora Farnswortha. Nie rzuca się w oczy, stąd też niektórzy przez lata nie wiedzą kim jest. Na pytanie co tu robi odpowiada zawsze znudzony: "I'm Scruffy... the janitor" - "Jestem Scruffy, woźny...". *Richard Nixon – żyjący jako głowa w słoiku. W czasie serialu Nixon wygrywa wybory na prezydenta świata. *Mama – właścicielka wielkiej i wielobranżowej korporacji MomCorp. Bezwzględna i żądna władzy. Przed laty miała romans z profesorem Farnsworthem. *Morbo – kosmita pracujący jako spiker telewizyjny. Jego wygląd bardzo przypomina wyobrażenia o kosmitach z lat 50. XX wieku. Morbo często grozi zniszczeniem całej ludzkości i utrzymuje, że jest tylko szpiegiem, który ma przygotować teren pod inwazję swoich pobratymców. Jest zaprzyjaźniony z głową Richarda Nixona. *Lrrr - kosmita. Władca planety Omicron Persei 8 (co podkreśla za każdym razem gdy się przedstawia). Lrrr jest władcą raczej nieudolnym, choć stara się uchodzić za złowrogiego i brutalnego. Łatwo wpada w gniew, kilka razy grozi zniszczeniem Ziemi. Ma żonę Ndnd. *Elzar – kosmita z Neptuna. Jest mistrzem kuchni, prowadzi własną, bardzo ekskluzywną restaurację. *Flexo – robot, który bardzo przypomina Bendera (różnią się tylko tym, że Flexo ma bródkę). Flexo również jest robotem, którego zaprogramowano do zginania. *Robot Santa – robot, który pełni funkcję Świętego Mikołaja. Wskutek błędu w kodzie, uznaje wszystkich (poza doktorem Zoidbergiem) za niegrzecznych i w ramach kary usiłuje ich zabić. *Kwanzaa Bot – pełni podobną funkcję co Robot Santa lecz jego domeną jest religia Kwanzaa. Kwanzaa Bot sam nie rozumie na czym polega Kwanzaa, nie przeszkadza mu to jednak rozwozić dzieciom podręczników Kwanzaa. *Mały Tim – mechaniczny odpowiednik Olivera Twista. Zamiast jednej ręki ma drewnianą kulę. Tiny Tim ubóstwia Bendera, który wykorzystuje każdą okazję by uszkodzić małego. Tim jest zaprogramowany do sprzedawania lemoniady z oleju. *Robomafia – mafia składająca się z trzech robotów: Donbota (lidera całej "siatki"), Clampsa (psychicznego i nadpobudliwego robota chcącego uszkodzić każdego swoimi mechanicznymi szczypcami) oraz Joeya Mousepada (niezbyt inteligentnego robota od czarnej roboty). *Al Gore – w postaci głowy w słoiku. Al Gore pojawia się także kilkukrotnie w ludzkiej postaci, gdy akcja serialu ma miejsce w XX i XXI wieku. W wieku XXXI Al Gore jest imperatorem Księżyca. *Dwight Conrad – syn Hermesa. *Labarbara Conrad – żona Hermesa. *Cubert Farnsworth – klon profesora Farnswortha. Ma 12 lat. *Michelle – była dziewczyna Fry'a, z którą był w XX wieku. Pojawia się także dwa razy w XXXI wieku, raz w odcinku The Cryonic Woman, raz na pogrzebie Fry'a. *Sal – człowiek od wszystkiego. Występuje w wielu odcinkach zawsze wykonując jakąś brudną i ciężką pracę. Istnieje możliwość że Salów jest więcej i wszyscy są klonami jednego człowieka. Twórcy Futuramy nie są sami pewni czy Sal jest jeden czy jest ich wielu. *Hypnotoad - wielka ropucha z pulsującymi ślepiami, które emitują głośny, złowieszczy odgłos przypominający bzyczenie. Potrafi zahipnotyzować dowolną żywą istotę lub grupę istot. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid". Kategoria:Filmy i seriale